


Colder and Further Away

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [44]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Pining, Post-Iron Man 3, Sad, Subtext, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper doesn’t know how she gets herself into these situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colder and Further Away

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Maya/Pepper - cold comfort.

Pepper doesn’t know how she gets herself into these situations.

_(“You’re the only one who knows,” Maya whispered into the phone the week before.  Foreign voices spoke loudly around her, Russian.  “Come to me, and I’ll tell you everything.”)_

It happened before, it will happen again.  After Maya got away, she went off the grid.  Didn’t tell Stark, didn’t tell Fury.  Only Pepper knew.  She went by a new name; Pepper didn’t care for it.

_(“I miss you,” she said, voice breaking.  “God, you were brilliant.  You kept me so damn grounded.”)_

So Pepper always goes to her, wherever she is.  Two private planes and a train ride across a cold continent.  She’s been learning the language to get to Maya; she’s used to learning for love.  She finds Maya in a cabin in the middle of a dense forest with two guides who disappear once Maya opens the door, welcoming Pepper into her arms.

_(“God, I want you…the way you smell, your skin.  You’re the only one who knows how to fuck me, Pepper.”)_

Maya is still asleep next to her with an arm draped over Pepper’s stomach, the flannel blanket pulled up to her chin, breath soft against Pepper’s neck.  She looks peaceful asleep, so different from the narrow-eyed and grim-mouthed women she’d become after going into hiding. 

Pepper always goes back home after two weeks.  Two weeks is never long enough, but Maya is always on the run, going someplace colder and further away every time.


End file.
